Karamel
by Kajika Louisa
Summary: Namanya juga daerah kos-kosan, wajar aja kalau di kompleks itu suka gonta-ganti penghuninya. Mustinya hal itu lumrah buat Takao—toh dia dibesarkan di situ sejak kecil. Tapi semenjak sesosok unyu berambut karamel pindah ke sebelah rumahnya, Takao berubah jadi pribadi yang nggak sante. Eh, kok bisa gitu? [ Spesial 21 Nov, Selamat Ulang Tahun Takao! \( v )/ ][Chapter 1]


_"Hime hime! Hime! Suki suki daisuki! Hime! Hime! Kirakirarin~! Okikuna are mahou kakete mo Hime wa Himena no Himena noda yooo~~"*_

Takao mengelap peluh, udah hampir sejam doi sepedaan muterin kompleks sambil nyanyi buat ngusir suntuk dan nggak nemuin barang yang dicarinya. Kalau bukan demi titah sang mamah, mana mungkin dia mau keluar rumah di cuaca seterik ini. Walaupun Takao juga nggak permasalahin kulitnya bakal menghitam, toh ada yang bilang kalau 'hitam itu seksi'. Siapa yang bilang kayak gitu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang mamah. Itu juga akal-akalan buat Takao, biar bocah itu mau panas-panasan keluar rumah. Dan berkat seutas kalimat sakti itu, Takao nurutin perintah mamah. Mamah Takao emang jago bujuk anaknya.

Titahnya cuma satu, beliin tusuk gigi. Itupun bukan buat gigi, tapi buat nusuk kue _klepon_. Sang mamah nggak mau bikinin kue _klepon_ kalau nggak pakai tusuk gigi, lebih _maknyos _gitu katanya kalau makan klepon yang diangkat pake tusuk gigi. Ada-ada aja emang.

"Dih, coba Bang Shun nggak jauh-jauh amat sekolah pake ngekos di Seirin. Pastinya Bang Shun yang bakal disuruh panas-panasan beli tusuk gigi, bukannya akuuuuuhhh~ Mana jam segini _TV Champion_nya udah mulai pula!" Takao ngedumel sambil memasuki ShutokuMart—pilihan terakhirnya setelah berkelana menyambangi satu warung ke warung lainnya, demi mencari tusuk gigi.

Pucuk di cinta ulam tiba.

Tusuk gigi yang dicarinya!

Cuma tinggal satu kotak. Nyempil di ujung rak.

Takao buru-buru menyambar rak ujung, tapi—

Sudah ada tangan kurus yang mendahuluinya menggapai kotak tusuk gigi.

"Yaaahhh—" nada penuh kekecewan spontan keluar dari bibir manyun Takao. "Mamah bakal misuh-misuh kalau nggak ngedapetin tusuk giginya—"

Sosok itu menatapnya prihatin. _Kasihan— mana poninya alay, bakal dimarahin mamahnya pula—_

_Entah dia lebih prihatin sama Takao yang bakal dimarahin mamah atau sama poni alaynya?_

"_S- sumimasen— _I- ini buatmu aja."

Mata Takao berbinar-binar, "Eh, seriusan, Neng? Buatku?"

_Kok dipanggil Neng sih? _Dia mau protes, tapi nggak enak juga sama Takao. "I- iya—"

"Huwaaahhh— makasih ya!" Takao sumringah. "Lain kali kalau kita ketemuan, kamu bakal kutraktir cappucino cincau deh!"

"Ng- nggak usah—"

"Nggak apa kok! Lagian cappucino cincau di perempatan gang senggol emang terkenal enak! Yang rasa karamel juga enak lho— Duh!" spontan Takao menepuk jidat. "Aku hampir lupa sama titipan mamah. Yaudah aku ciao dulu ya— Makasih banyak!"

Sudah beberapa menit Takao berlalu dari tempat itu. Gantian si unyu yang kebingungan.

"Kalau stok tusuk giginya habis gini, ntar aku nusuk kue _klepon_ pakai apa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini oleh saya<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke kepunyaan Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning: Midorima ganteng! Awas kepicut**—

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate-T untuk segala keambiguan yang ada(?). Romance. Humor. BL. Gaje. OOC. Takao-Sakurai.<strong>

_**No bashing chara. Don't like don't read.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**KARAMEL**

**by Kajika Louisa**

.

**Chapter 1**

_"Karena perasaanku ke kamu tuh kayak karamel_—"_  
><em>

_._

Niatnya emang traktir, tapi celakanya, Takao lupa nanyain alamat si unyu kemarin. Gimana bisa traktir kalau tempat tinggalnya aja nggak tahu, apalagi namanya.

Yang kebayang cuman— Tampangnya manis dan rambutnya serwarna karamel. Kok Takao jadi keinget sama karamel cincau ya?

Yaudahlah ya, mungkin dia salah satu penghuni baru di kompleks ini. Siapa tahu di perjalanan sekolah nanti Takao ketemuan sama doi. Jodoh kan nggak kemana—bukan, Takao nggak maksud naksir tapi niatan balas budi.

_Takao uso uso._

"Eh—"

Baru juga nutup pintu pagar, sosok itu muncul di hadapan Takao—sama terkejutnya dengan Takao.

Bener-bener yang namanya jodoh nggak kemana.

"Kamu tetangga baruku? Kok aku baru tahu—" Kesekian kalinya sosok itu membuat Takao sumringah. "Wuih— jadi rumah besar ini yang bakal kamu tempatin."

"I- iya- baru juga pindah semalem, jadi belum sempat bertamu. _gomen_—"

_Kenapa malah minta maaf? _Alis Takao terangkat sebelah.

"...sebelum naruh barang-barang di rumah baru, aku minta sama Abang yang bawa mobil carteran stop dulu di ShutokuMart—nungguin aku belanja bentar. Dan nggak sengaja ketemu kamu di sana, memang agak lama belanjanya jadi baru nyampe rumah tadi malam..."

"Aku Kazunari Takao, salam kenal ya tetangga baru," Takao mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau butuh bantuan bilang aja, toh rumahku dekatan gitu. Barang-barang yang butuh diberesin masih banyak kan?"

"M- makasih—" Dia menjabat tangan Takao nervous. "Tapi nggak apa nih?"

_Ini cewek gugupan gini emang ya? Tapi manis banget aduh mah gak nguatin— _"Nggak apa. Lagian kemarin kamu udah nolongin aku. Boleh tahu, namamu siapa?"

"Sa...ku... Saku... rai—"

"Sakura? Namanya manis kayak pemiliknya. Buat cewek semanis Neng Sakura, kalau butuh apa-apa bilang aja sama Abang."

_Hari itu juga, seorang Kazunari Takao meluncurkan gombalan perdananya. Untuk pertama kalinya juga, dia jatuh hati pada sosok Sakurai. Kasihan—_

"Eh namaku b- bukan Sakura—"

Makin ribet dah. Saking pelan dan gugupnya suara Sakurai. Takao jadi salah paham untuk kesekian kalinya. Pertama, nyebut Sakurai 'Neng'. Kedua, ngubah nama Sakurai jadi Sakura—itu juga karena salah denger sih. Ketiga, secara sepihak bilang kalau Sakurai 'cewek manis'.

Sakurai jadi bingung dibuatnya. Gimana cara ngelurusin hal ini ke Takao?

"Ditungguin buat berangkat sekolah bareng, malah ngegombalin cewek di sini—"

Belum kelar masalah Takao, satu orang lagi mengklaim Sakurai sebagai cewek. Rambutnya adem kehijauan bak lapangan bola, ikemen, tinggi besar, pake _megane_, dan pheromonnya nyebar kemana-mana. Mungkin kalau Sakurai beneran cewek, bakal langsung klepek-klepek melihat penampakan cowok macam itu.

"Shin-chan, kok malah ke sini?"

"Malah balik nanya. Kau itu yang kelamaan, aku mah ogah ngaret dateng ke sekolah _nanodayo—_."

"Sori hahaha—" Takao mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok manis di sebelahnya. "Btw Shin-chan, aku nggak modus lho ya—" dusta Takao. "Kenalin ini Sakura tetangga baruku—"

Sakurai memandang si hijau dengan gugup.

"Shintaro Midorima. Jangan cemas, Neng. Walau tampangku kayak gini, aku nggak gigit kok."

"Salam kenal, Midorima-san—" Gugup itu emang bawaan Sakurai sih, bukan karena tampang Midorima atau apa. "Anu sebenarnya—" Sakurai balas menatap Midorima dan Takao bergantian. "Namaku bukan Sakura, tapi Sakurai, dan— Sakurai itu nama keluargaku."

"Mau nama kecil, mau nama keluarga, yang mana aja juga tetap unyuh buat kamu kok, Neng. Iya kan, Shin-chan?"

_Gombal sisen duwa._

Midorima ngeiyain aja. Itung-itung dukung sohib sendiri—walau Midorima galak. Kalau bisa bantu, Midorima juga ridho—coz sepertinya ini _first love_nya Takao. Bantuin temen kan berpahala, apalagi dengan penuh keikhlasan.

"_S- sumimasen—_" lanjut Sakurai. "Kumohon kalian nggak salah paham. Namaku Sakurai, Ryou Sakurai. Dan aku—"

—Aku cowok!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Gimana tampangku kalau ketemu sama dia coba?_

Sejak saat itu Takao suka galau buat keluar rumah—kecuali buat ke sekolah, ekskul, atau pas gantiin mamah arisan RT. Gimana kalau dia ketemu sama Sakurai? Dia nggak siap mental—

Beberapa kali mereka papasan, Sakurai mau ngajak ngomong, Takaonya malah kabur duluan.

Sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Takao emang punya bawaan maso. Sejak pagi sampai istirahat siang kelar, udah keseratus maji ratus kalinya dia muterin lagu _ATDK _alias _'Atitnya Tuh di Kokoro' _dari grup band _ShutokuCODEX _kesukaannya_. _Lirik _ATDK _yang nyesek—walau nggak ada hubungannya sama asmara, melainkan soal sembako naik—di mix dengan musik rock cadas, tetep aja berhasil membuat sikon Takao makin sulit terdeskripsikan.

"Shin-chan, aku ganteng nggak?"

"Iya, kamu ganteng kayak vokalis _ShutokuCODEX._"

Berkat pujian itu Takao yang galau langsung sumringah.

Terpaksa Midorima bilang kayak gitu, ketimbang Takao depresi. Kasihan liatnya—

Di lain waktu, Kiyoshi Miyaji—_senpai _sekaligus teman satu tim basket Takao, gantian ngehibur.

"Ketimbang galau gitu, mending makan nanas sini," Miyaji menepuk-nepuk sisi kiri bangku panjang yang dia duduki—siang itu mereka bersiap ngikutin ekskul basket. Mumpung belum ekskul, anak-anak basket suka duduk-duduk atau latihan basket _1 on 1_ di tempat latihan _indoor _buat ngisi waktu.

Dengan tampang _hopeless _Takao nerima potongan nanas dari _senpai_nya.

"Tahu nggak?"

"Nggak tahu, Bang."

"Yee— aku kan belum kelar ngomong—" Miyaji ngejitak ubun-ubun Takao. "Tahu nggak, nanas itu bagus banget buat menutrisi organ mata. Soalnya nanas ini sumber vitamin A. Rutin-rutin deh makan nanas biar penglihatanmu jadi lebih baik dan jelas. Kamu minta nanas gratis sama aku juga boleh, asal nggak seumur idup minta gratisan. Bisa-bisa perkebunan nanas keluargaku jadi bangkrut. Ini juga aku prihatin gara-gara, _hawk eye_ kamu rasanya agak mengalami penurunan gitu— Miapah kamu manggil nama Abang jualan cappucino cincau di perempatan gang senggol kemaren pake Bang Midorima. Namanya kan Bang Kagami, bukan Midorima."

"Iye sori ye Bang, aku khilaf. Belakangan ini aku suka salah fokus, padahal nggak lagi _fanboying_an sama _ShutokuCODEX,_" Takao ngekrokotin potongan nanas segar pemberian Miyaji—kali-kali petuah Miyaji emang tokcer. Detik itu juga Takao bertekad berguru pada Miyaji, dan menjadi _nanaslover._

"Tapi, kamu tuh belakangan ini galau gara-gara apa? Berasa bukan Takao yang aku kenal deh," Miyaji langsung tepat sasaran.

"Takao lagi jatuh tjinta _nanodayo—_" Bukan Takao yang ngejawab, melainkan Midorima.

_BUSET SHIN-CHAN! Maen samber aja, aku ngomong juga belum. _"Jangan dengerin Shin-chan, Bang! Bo'ong itumah," semburat merah menghiasi wajah Takao berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya.

"Kok kamu yang jadi _tsundere, _mustinya kan yang _tsundere _Midorima."

Yang disebut _tsundere_ melotot. Pengen ngelempar Miyaji pake nanas tapi ya nggak mungkin, masak _senpai _sendiri dilempar pake nanas? Ntar kalau amnesia, siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?

"Memang aku yang salah—" Takao menghela napas. "Waktu itu Shin-chan juga ada, Shin-chan udah minta maaf ke orangnya, tapi aku malah kabur duluan. Aku malu, Bang— Ciyus."

"Kamu cowok kan!" Miyaji mencengkram kedua bahu Takao. "Kalau kamu sayang sama dia, suka sama dia, nggak ada salahnya kamu maju dan minta maaf. Apa dia selama ini menutup hatinya buat kamu sejak kejadian itu? Dia marah sama kamu?"

_Eh nggak sih. Malah selama ini tiap dideketin Sakurai, Takao yang kabur duluan._

"Oke deh Bang, makasih buat advisnya. Siap aku laksanakan!"

Takao ijin pamit, langsung ngacir ninggalin lapangan basket _indoor._

"Bagus— Gitu dong! Itu baru namanya Kazunari Takao, _hawk eye _andalan SMA Shutoku!" Miyaji melepas Takao dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Bagus sih bagus, Bang," Midorima nyeletuk. "Tapi sekarang kan masih jamnya ekskul basket _nanodayo_— Takao dibiarin bolos ekskul gitu aja?"

Aduh gawats! Miyaji kelupaan soal ekskul. "TAKAOOO EKSKUL DULU WOI! NGELAMAR ANAK ORANGNYA NANTI AJA!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Siapa juga yang mau ngelamar anak orang? Aku kan cuma mau minta maaf._

Takao nyepak-nyepak kerikil di sepanjang jalan. Apes dia, kupingnya masih panas, gara-gara sepanjang jam ekskul basket tadi di _ciee-ciee _in mulu sama teman satu timnya.

_—yah mungkin juga sih kalau aku udah lulus kuliah, dan Abang Shun udah ada calon waifu, bisalah aku ngelamar Sa—  
><em>

Lagi-lagi baru aja dipikirin, doi muncul di hadapan Takao.

"T- Takao-san habis pulang ekskul?"

Hening.

Bukan maksud Takao ngehindar. Tapi lewat suaranya aja, Sakurai suka bikin kicep dan bikin si pemilik mata rajawali jadi nggak konsen. Kalau Takao nekad, biasanya doi emang suka ngerekamin suara bahkan video memalukan dari tim basketnya_—_apalagi ngerjain Shin-chan. Tapi ini, mau ngeluarin hape buat ngerekam suaranya Sakurai aja, dia nggak bisa. Takao jadi lemah hati gini. Suara sehalus Nobunaga Shimazaki itu sukses mengguyur sanubari Takao.

"_S-_ _sumimasen—_" sambung Sakurai gugup._ "_A- aku nggak bermaksud SKSD. Kalau gitu a- aku duluan, permis—"

Lengan kurus Sakurai ditahan oleh tangan kokoh Takao.

Ketika gula meleleh dan mendekati suhu tertingginya, molekulnya memecah, membentuk menjadi cairan lengket berwarna cokelat, dan jadilah karamel. Sakurai bagaikan karamel buat Takao.

_Karena perasaanku ke kamu tuh kayak karamel, Sakurai_—__

"Aku minta maaf_—_"

Si rambut karamel menatap Takao dengan bingung.

"Mulai dari awal kita ketemuan di ShutokuMart, lalu kejadian di depan rumahmu waktu itu_—_" Takao membuang muka, biar wajah blushingnya nggak kelihatan di pandangan mata Sakurai. "Aku minta maaf udah ngatain kamu cewek manis_—_"_  
><em>

_Walau kamu emang manis sih._

Takao menengadahkan kepalanya ragu-ragu_—_entah demi apa, helaian poni alay menjuntai yang menutupi sebagian area matanya, malah makin menonjolkan keganteng Takao. "Kamu marah sama aku_—_?"

Sakurai jadi gagal paham ngelihat pose Takao yang kayak gitu._  
><em>

"Nggaklah_—_" senyuman mengembang di bibir Sakurai.

_Tuh kan manis, ngingetin sama karamel cincau mulu_— Nyebelin banget tahu nggak sih! Kamu bikin aku nggak konsen, ugh_— pengen tak maem_! __Takao membatin kesal. Entah dia musti kesal sama siapa.

"—kupikir Takao-san yang marah sama aku. Sejak lusa kemarin, aku mau nyapa tapi Takao-san malah kabur_—"_

"Aku nggak marah sama kamu, sungguh!"

Sakurai terkesiap dengan respon Takao.

"M- makasih_— _Dan maaf kalau... sikapku kayak gini, aku memang rada gugupan..."

Gantian senyum Takao yang mengembang._ Sakurai mau gugupan, atau mau jumpalitan pun rasanya nggak jadi masalah buat Takao._

"Jadi fix ya. Aku sama sekali nggak marah sama kamu, dan kamu maafin aku?"

Sakurai mengangguk pasti_—_tanpa dia sadari lengan kurusnya masih dalam genggaman Takao.

"Dan satu lagi, masih ada lowongan buat bantu beres-beres rumahmu?"

Sakurai terkekeh. "Boleh kok, boleh banget_—_!"

_Biarlah kayak gini dulu. Asalkan Sakurai nggak memusuhinya, itu sudah cukup buat Takao._

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak saat itu—sejak Takao meminta maaf ke Sakurai. Sejak saat itu juga Takao jadi _bodyguard_ cabutan buat Sakurai. Walaupun Sakurai nggak perlu _bodyguard-bodyguard-_an segala, tapi Takaonya yang ngotot nganter-jemput Sakurai di stasiun—sekolah Sakurai memang jauh, dari Shutoku ke Touou dia musti bolak-balik naik kereta. Yaudah Sakurai mah nurut aja, lagian Takao anaknya rame, Sakurai nggak bakal bete sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Takao-san—" Sakurai menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Takao. "Sampai kapan kamu mau tiduran di bangku peron, ini sudah sore— Takao-saan—"

_Mungkin kalau aku berantakin rambutnya, Takao-san bakal kebangun—? Atau sekalian aku ubah rambutnya jadi polem kanan, biar makin ketjeh kayak Tattsun? _

Sedikit lagi tangan Sakurai menyentuh pucuk rambut Takao, tapi tangan itu mendadak terhenti di udara. Takao menangkap lengan kurus Sakurai, mata rajawali berwarna kelabu langsung menghunus mata karamel milik Sakurai.

"Kamu mau ngapain?"

_DEG—_

"M- mau ngeberantakin rambut Takao-san biar kebangun. Ha- habis, tidurmu pules banget—!"

Takao berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dilepaskannya genggaman tangannya, diacak-acaknya rambut Sakurai. "Pulang yuk— Tapi kita mampir di cappucino cincaunya Bang Kagami dulu. Kamu kan suka banget sama karamel cincaunya—"

"I- iya—!" Susah payah Sakurai membenahi rambutnya sambil menyusul langkah kaki Takao yang panjang-panjang.

Sebenarnya tinggi mereka nggak jauh beda, tapi karena Sakurai lebih kurus dari Takao, fisik Takao lebih nampak _manly _ketimbang dirinya.

"Eh—?"

_DEG—_

Sakurai terenyak, spontan Takao menggenggam tangannya.

"Biar cepet. Entar kalau pulang kemalaman mamah bakal ngomelin kita berdua. Lagian habis Maghrib, kita mau _1 on 1_ bareng kan—"

_1 on 1 _yang dimaksud bukan _street basketball _bareng, tapi _1 on 1 _main bekel bareng_. _Kebetulan Sakurai baru beli bekel, buat ngusir waktu katanya.

Sakurai mengangguk tanpa menggubris debaran jantungnya. Mungkin itu hanya efek kecapekan setelah perjalanan kereta tadi, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrggg— Sakurai kok gitu sih. Kenapa dari tadi nyetak _three point _mulu?"

"Err— Mau diulangi lagi mainnya?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. Lagian bekelan pake _hawk eye_nya juga kagak ngefek—_hawk eye _imba dalam basket, tapi nggak buat bekelan, mana Sakurai pake _three point-_an mulu.

_Emangnya main bekel ada three point-an nya juga tah?_

Takao merebahkan dirinya di lantai, bekelan bareng Sakurai bikin capek juga ternyata. Mata kelabunya menyisir ruang tamu hingga langit-langit rumah Sakurai, rumah itu terlalu besar buat seorang Sakurai. Dulu waktu Takao masih SD, dia bareng Abangnya Shun emang suka petak umpet bareng di sekitar situ. Rumah itu lebih sering kosong ketimbang ada penghuninya, makanya anak-anak di kompleks suka menggunakannya sebagai tempat main—tapi itu dulu.

Eh tapi, masak iya Sakurai ngebersihin rumah besar itu seorang diri? Takao yang dari awal niatan bantu beres-beres, malah cuman ngebantu ngeletakkin barang-barang coz itu rumah udah bersih. Masak Sakurai jurik sih? Ah mana mungkinlah— Unyu gitu, toh kakinya juga napak pula.

"Rumah ini rapi banget—" Takao ingin menghapus rasa penasarannya. "Nggak kesusahan apa ngebersihinnya? Awalnya kan berdebu banget—"

"Oh itu, Abang sempet mampir ke sini, bantu bersih-bersih beberapa hari—"

_Haah— Syukurlah— Pikiran Takao aja yang terlalu kemana-mana. Masak cowok seunyu Sakurai jurik sih— Nggak mungkinlah. _

Dan Takao baru menyadari satu hal—

"Kamu punya Abang?" Sontak dia bangkit dan duduk menghadap Sakurai.

Satu anggukan.

Takao juga punya Abang—Shun, cuma beda setahun sama Takao, dan sekarang doi masih sekolah sekaligus ngekos di Seirin. Tapi bukan itu yang Takao persoalkan—

"Kebetulan abangku mau ke sini," Sakurai melirik jam dinding di sudut ruangan. "Sebentar lagi juga sampai. Kemarin dia janji mau mampir sekalian makan malam bareng. Takao-san jangan pulang dulu ya, kamu kan udah banyak aku repotin, aku pengin ngenalin Takao-san sama Abang."

_Glek—_

_Takao jadi nggak fokus. Bukan soal kenalan sama Abang Sakurai. _Masalahnya... k_enapa Sakurai harus punya Abang coba? Bukannya nggak ngebolehin Sakurai buat punya Abang, tapi tapi tapi..._

Tepat saat bel rumah Sakurai berbunyi, _smart phone _Takao bergetar. Sebuah nama terpampang jelas di layar.

"Hei, sekarang kau ada dimana, Takao? Kita bawa nanas buat kamu—"

.

Di waktu yang sama, dua orang bertubuh bongsor berdiri tepat di luar halaman rumah Sakurai. Yang satu berbau nanas, satunya lagi punya rambut sehiijau daun nanas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bang nanas eh- Miyaji sama Midorima yang lagi dibuat kelimpungan sama Takao.

"Gimana, Bang? Mamahnya bilang kalau sekarang Takao lagi _1 on 1._"

"Emang lapangan basket kompleks ini ada di sebelah mana? Jauh banget?"

"Nggak juga _nanodayo— _Di sebelah ShutokuMart ada lapangan basket. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi sebelum sampai di ShutokuMart, kita musti ngelewatin kuburan dulu—mana katanya angker pula. Aku nggak mau _nanodayo._"

Miyaji ngacak-acak rambutnya sutris. Pasalnya, dia juga nggak ada minat ngelewatin kuburan. Diajak ikutan uji nyali dibayar jutaan pun bakal dia tolak, tapi kalau bayarannya nanas atau durian segerobak mungkin bisa dipikir-pikir dulu.

_Coba mereka tahu kalau 1 on 1 yang dimaksud tuh bukan street basketball melainkan 1 on 1 bekelan._

"Apa kita titipin aja sama mamahnya Takao?"

"Coba kamu telepon Takao dulu—cek posisinya sekarang ada di mana," Miyaji ngelangkah masuk ke pekarangan Sakurai, lalu memencet bel.

Midorima menunggu jawaban dari hape Takao sambil memantau gelagat _senpai_nya. "Abang sendiri mau ngapain _nanodayo_?"

"Aku ada perlu sebentar— Kau ke sini deh," dipencetnya bel sekali lagi.

Si hijau ngikutin aja ajakan _senpai_nya—memasuki halaman rumah Sakurai. Yang bikin Midorima heran, ada keperluan apa _senpai_nya di rumah Sakurai? Hmm— mungkin mau bagi-bagi nanas kali ya. Toh mereka bawa nanas ampe dua karung gitu. Itung-itung amal.

Telepon diangkat.

"Hei, sekarang kau ada dimana, Takao? Kita bawa nanas buat kamu—"

"Shin-chan ya, sekarang aku di rumah Sakurai. Kamu dimana?"

Alis Midorima bertaut. _Bukannya Mamah Takao bilang kalau anaknya 1 on 1? Masak 1 on 1 di dalam rumah sih? Seborju itukah Sakurai sampai-sampai punya lapangan basket di dalam rumah?_

"Aku di depan rumah Sakurai, bareng Bang Miyaji _nanodayo—_"

Tepat saat itu, pintu rumah Sakurai terbuka.

Sakurai dan Takao muncul dari balik pintu.

"Abang kapan sampainya?"

Namun suara itu bukan berasal dari Takao, melainkan dari Sakurai.

Nggak hanya Takao yang heran, Midorima juga ikut heran.

Sepertinya hawa-hawa nggak enak yang bikin Takao kalut dari tadi, terjawab sekarang.

Wajah Takao memucat, "Jadi.. Abangmu itu..."

"Kalian sudah kenal? Ah, aku baru ingat kalau Bang Kiyoshi satu sekolah sama Takao-san. Jangan-jangan kalian bertiga juga satu tim basket di SMA Shutoku?" timpal Sakurai.

"Iya Ryou sayang— Semua yang kamu bilang tepat banget!" Spontan Miyaji merangkul bahu Takao, bukan rangkulan ala-ala _bromance _pas mereka tanding basket sama SMA sebelah, lebih mirip rangkulan ngajak gelut. "Takao ini _kouhai _kesayanganku. Iya kan, Takao?"

Takao menelan ludah susah payah. "Ya— gitu d- deh hahaha—" lanjutnya tertawa garing.

"Salam kenal lagi ya, aku Abangnya Ryou," Miyaji nyengir setan.

Ini yang Takao takutkan. Mana bisa dia naksir seseorang kalau yang ditaksirnya punya abang brocon galak macam Miyaji. Pas nggak brocon aja Miyaji galak, apalagi versi broconnya_—_bisa dua kali lipatnya. Takao nggak sanggup ngebayangin.

Rasanya Takao pengen ngumpet di dalam karung nanas sekarang juga. Misinya miapah jadi nggak mulus gini. Dia suka Sakurai, dia sempat curhat dan didukung sama Miyaji, dan ternyata yang dia curhatin itu Abangnya Sakurai langsung! _Arggghhh—_

"Tapi_—_" Midorima angkat bicara. "Nama keluarga kalian berbeda _nanodayo_— __Walau warna rambut kalian agak sama_—_"

"Itu karena Abang Kiyoshi ini Abang sepupuku, kita sama-sama anak tunggal, otomatis kita berdua udah kayak Abang dan Adek kandung."

Midorima mengangguk-angguk mendapati jawaban Sakurai.

"Oh jadi ini yang bikin kamu galau sampai nggak konsen latihan basket?" Miyaji melepas rangkulan dari bahu Takao. _"__S__omeone get me a pineapple_—__"

Wajah Takao masih memucat, Sakurai memandangnya cemas, dan Miyaji nggak suka sama pemandangan macam itu.

"Midorima, tolong kemarikan karung nanasnya ke sini."

"Abang mau ngelemparin Takao pake nanas?"

"BUSET SHIN-CHAN! NGGAK USAH MANAS-MANASIN BANG MIYAJI JUGA KALI!"

"Aku nggak manas-manasin Bang Miyaji _nanodayo__— ___cuma nanya biasa."

_Miapah yang kayak gitu dibilang nanya biasa? Shin-chan kamu itu...__ ter-la-lu.___

"Awalnya sih aku ada niatan gitu__— __Tapi dia _hawk eye _andalan tim basket kita. Kalau dia benjol-benjol gara-gara ditimpukin nanas, siapa yang bisa gantiin posisi Takao coba?"

"Iya sih _nanodayo__—___"

"JADI ALASANNYA GITU DOANG?! KALIAN BERDUA NGGAK FREEN!" Takao teriak _ababil_.

"Aku nggak masalah sih kalau kau mau mengambil hati Ryou, tapi_—_" Lagi-lagi sebuah seringai setan. "Kau harus tanding _1 on 1 _melawanku pakai nanas!"

Bahkan Sakurai-pun belum bisa mencerna kalimat Abangnya. _1 on 1 pake nanas itu yang kayak gimana?_

.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

.

_"Honnou teki naru situation, __tatakau imi wo sagasu kono imitation. K__urayami kara koboreru light, __tora wareta yourself kowase!"**_

"Aku baru dengerin kamu nyanyi sekarang. Suaramu cakep juga, kayak suaranya Tattsun."

Hah? Sakurai memujinya?

"Karamel cincaunya udah dipesen?" Takao mengalihkan pembicaraan_—_sekaligus mengalihkan debaran jantungnya yang nggak beraturan. Dia seneng aja kalau nyanyi tiap hari, mana dipuji Sakurai lagi. Tapi debaran jantungnya iniloh, makin bikin salting aja.

"Udah kok, karamel cincaunya dua. Entar katanya Bang Kagami yang nganter langsung. Nah itu dia_—_"

"Silakan, karamel cincaunya dua."

"Makasih Bang," timpal Sakurai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bang_—_" sambil nyeruput karamel cincaunya, Takao angkat bicara. "Abang kenal sama Shintaro Midorima?"

Rupanya Takao masih penasaran sewaktu dia pernah salah nyebut manggil nama Bang Kagami pake nama Midorima.

"Dia temanmu kan, tim basket SMA Shutoku juga. Abang pasti kenal lah, dia kan bisa dibilang saudara jauh Abang."

Takao sama Sakurai nganga bareng.

"Eh seriusan Bang?" kali ini Sakurai yang penasaran.

"Iya, dia itu putra om nya Abang sepupunya ayah Abang dari adeknya kakek Abang yang nomor dua."

_Elah ribet amat penjelasannya—_

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Takao-san kan pernah manggil nama Abang pake nama Midorima. Itu juga kata Takao-san karena garis wajah kalian mirip, jadi salah manggil gitu. Tapi ternyata_— _Takao-san sama sekali nggak asbun." Ada nada takjub dari kalimat Sakurai.

"_Sasuga _deh _hawk eye _nya SMA Shutoku, Abang kagum sama kamu."

"Ahahaha_—_" Takao nyengir garing. He, apa sebegitunya kemampuan mata rajawalinya, masak sih?

.

* * *

><p>* Koi no Hime Hime Petannko, OST Love Hime yang suka dinyanyiin sama Sakamichi Onoda di YowaPeda<p>

** Catal Rhythm, OST KuroBas ED02 S1, Takao sendiri pernah nyanyiin lagu ini di KuroBas NG-Shuu

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N**

Tattsun daisukiii~ /hoi/ Yaamplop, hiatus saya lama banget /plak/ dan ini fic KuroBas pertama saya u,u

Di awal, saya pengin buat ini cerita dengan chara yang berbeda tapi_— _pas banget sama Ultah Takao, dan miapah doi cocok juga saya jadiin main chara alay ww /plak/ dan jadilah fic ini. Semoga bisa fix 2 atau 3 chapteran_—_rencananya memang mau buat sedikit chapter aja. Tapi ntah kalau kedepannya, chapternya malah nambah lebih dari itu :))

Kenapa Takao dipasangin sama Sakurai?

Keduanya bukan mainchara dan minor di KuroBas_—_apalagi Sakurai, langka banget bisa OTP-in doi gini sama Takao. Tapi keduanya chara fave saya. Bikin fic chara fave, bisa ngebikin saya _mood booster_ juga :) Saya nulis fic juga sambil nggak sante dengerin F.O.V. sama Ayamari Kinoko no Yuuutsu-nya Takao - Sakurai. Yang belum dengerin, coba denger chara song KuroBas mereka deh. Suara Tattsun sama Zakki-kun bener-bener greget bangeeet di situ x) /promo?/

Egen saya ucapkan, Selamat Ulang Tahun, _Hawk Eye_ \( v )/

Maaf kalo kriuk-kriuk(?), gaje, atau ada salah-salah kata. RnR?


End file.
